Many Miles
by Roadway
Summary: Yuuki's dream is about to come true. He'll be able to play music for the world to hear. but will it be worth it when he has to leave Miyon behind? YuukixMiyon
1. Departure

**Okay, here's another Kamichama Karin story for you guys. This is one is Yuuki/Miyon based. I'll go ahead and post the first two chapters. If people like it then I'll continue. **

**Okay, I felt like I had to put this here since I was having a lot of trouble fitting certain details into the story and I figure this will help you follow along. Background: **Yuuki and Miyon are both 20 years old in this story. They live together in a two-bedroom apartment. Miyon is a waitress at a café and on the side she writes plays that are often performed in a small dinner-theatre called the 'Hippopotamus'. Yuuki had worked at a music store but now he has given that up so he could take on his new job instead which is….well, that will be explained in this chapter so just be patient. By the way Yuuki and Miyon are not in a relationship…yet.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the Kamichama Karin characters in this chapter or in the chapters to come. I do, on the other hand, own my OCs.

* * *

**Chapter one: **Departure

Miyon swallowed down the lump that was forming in her throat, "What?" she asked hoping she had heard wrong.

"BeAt is an American based band." Yuuki confirmed.

"Oh." Miyon said looking down at her feet.

"Well? Do you think I should do it?" There was a hint of doubt in his voice now and Miyon knew that she had caused it.

Miyon looked up at Yuuki; she couldn't let him give up his dreams for her. She forced a smile, "Yes! Absolutely!" It took all of her concentration to make sure her voice didn't crack.

"Really?" Yuuki asked.

"Yeah, it's a great opportunity for you! You should do it!"

"Okay." Yuuki said then more confidently, "Okay, I'll do it!"

"Good!" Miyon said starting to walk. Yuuki fell in step beside her and they continued down the park trail. This was where they always went to talk. That's why when Yuuki called Miyon telling her to meet him in the park after work she knew that it was something important…

Still she hadn't expected this.

She should be happy for him really. Her best friend got accepted into a band. And not just any band but a band that was practically _legendary_ in America. They decided a little while ago to go international but their previous pianist didn't like the idea of traveling around the world so he quit. Since then they've been holding auditions online and that's how Yuuki got the job. Hecould be playing his music for the entire world to hear!

But still, with this new job he'd be leaving to live in America. _America!_ That was like, half-way across the world.

Miyon bit her lip; she was being stupid, she should be happy for him. She shouldn't be just thinking about herself.

Miyon stuffed her hands in the pockets of her shorts, "So when do you leave?"

Yuuki was fiddling with the hem on the end of his Tee shirt, "next week." His answer was a barely audible mumble.

Miyon swallowed again, trying to keep her tears from reaching her eyes, "That soon?"

Yuuki turned to his friend, "Are you sure you're okay with this Miyon?"

Miyon gave him a weak smile, "This isn't about me. This is about your career. Your life. I think this is a great opportunity for you and I think you should take it. I think you _deserve_ it."

Yuuki smiled, "Thanks Miyon."

"Come on then," Miyon said grabbing Yuuki's arms and pulling him along, "Let's get you ready for the states!"

-----------------

Miyon sighed, "Yuuki, do you even _know_ how to exchange Yen for U.S. currency?"

Yuuki shook his head.

"Yuuki, you're hopeless, I swear what are you going to do over there in America without me?" Miyon was in better control of her emotions now that she had had a day to go over everything in her head.

Yuuki laughed, "You're right! You're just going to have to come along then!" he said slamming shut the tourist guide book in his lap.

Miyon leaned her head against Yuuki's bed, "I wish I could."

Yuuki chewed his lip as if contemplating something. He set the book aside and got up off his bed before starting to pace the room, "What if you did?"

Miyon looked at him curiously, "What do you mean?"

"I mean, what if you came along with me? You could, if you want to."

Miyon sighed, "I can't Yuuki, I have I great life here and I can't just leave it all behind…" she looked up at Yuuki through her bangs, "sorry."

Yuuki shook his head, "No, you're right. I'm sure Shelly would have a heart attack if you left anyway." He suddenly laughed, "You remember that time when you were thinking about changing careers and Shelly threatened that if you did, she'd close down the Hippo?"

Miyon laughed, "Shelly _is _physco like that."

Yuuki shrugged, "She just sees your talent and she wants the world to experience it."

"Hardly! My plays are still only being performed in that small dinner-theatre with an even smaller audience."

Yuuki flashed her a grin, "Don't worry, you'll get discovered for the genius you are someday."

"You know what? I'm thirsty! Let's head out, go to the café or something." Miyon said quickly changing the subject and attempting to hide her pink cheeks.

Yuuki laughed, "Your treat."

"Hey!"

"Well, why should I have to pay? I'm the famous one." Yuuki joked.

"Yuuki! You little brat!" Yuuki took this opportunity to dash out of his bedroom. Miyon was right on his tail, "You haven't even done your first performance yet and already you're letting it get to your head! I swear!" Miyon ignored the fact that she wasn't making much sense. She was glad that she and Yuuki could still joke around like this. After all, in just a week, just a few days, Yuuki would be gone and she may never chase him around the kitchen yelling obscenities again.

In just a few days, this apartment would be so empty…

After two years of living together, it'd all be over. Just like that.

---------------------------

Miyon hopped back and forth on her feet, "This is so weird!" she said, "We haven't been apart since…well, _ever_."

Yuuki readjusted the strap of his duffle bag and threw it over his shoulder, "I know what you mean. It's going to be weird not having you around all the time."

Miyon sighed, "Yeah, it'll definitely take some getting used to." It seemed strange to Miyon that her whole life was about to change and yet she was just standing there carrying on idle chit-chat like it was any other day. The announcement for Yuuki's flight echoed overhead, "Oh! That's you. I guess you should get going then."

"Are you sure about this?" Yuuki asked Miyon for the fifth time.

"Yeah, I told you. It's fine."

"O-okay…" Yuuki took a step from her then he turned back to her, "You sure?"

Miyon laughed although she felt like crying, "Yeah, Yuuki I'm sure." She said trying hard not to choke on her voice.

"Okay." Yuuki said but he didn't move.

"Yuuki, you'd better go before you miss your flight." This time she couldn't stop her voice from cracking. Yuuki looked at her, not sure whether he should go or not, "Go!" she told him. "Just promise you'll write me everyday."

Yuuki nodded and took a few more steps away from her, "I promise." He said. The last call for Yuuki's plane came on and he hurried to the boarding line.

"And call all the time!" Miyon yelled after him.

"I will!"

"Goodbye!"

"Bye!" Yuuki yelled to her as he left.

"Bye!" Miyon yelled again even though Yuuki was already on the plane.

She stood there staring at the empty space where he had just been, "goodbye." She whispered finally letting herself drown in the tears that had been threatening to fall all week.

--------


	2. Introducing BeAt

**Alright, chapter two. All my OCs will be introduced in this chapter. **

* * *

**Chapter two:** Introducing BeAt

The click of the door closing echoed through the vacant apartment and was almost too much for Miyon. She wiped her arms across her tear stained face. She hadn't realized how much she counted on Yuuki to always be there but now that he wasn't everything seemed so…empty. The car, on the car ride back from the airport was empty, Yuuki's room was empty, and the air that had always been filled with her and Yuuki's conversations was empty. She just felt so…alone.

So utterly alone.

Miyon shook the thoughts from her head and glanced at the time. She had to be at work in fifteen minutes. Miyon sighed and went to go take a shower before she left for the café that she worked at.

-------------------

When Yuuki finally arrived in the United States he was exhausted but the butterflies in his stomach kept him moving. He was nervous, excited but nervous to meet the other band members.

"Yo! Yuuki!" One of the band members called him over as he picked up his luggage. The guy was tall; he was wearing a hat and sunglasses to disguise himself from his fans. There was a tattoo on his neck that looked like it continued over his shoulder and down his arm but his leather jacket covered most of it so Yuuki couldn't even tell what it was a tattoo of. Over all, this guy just looked cool; he carried himself with a confidence that made people just stop and stare sure that he was someone important. He strolled over to Yuuki and held out his hand, "Name's Daine, I'm the lead singer of BeAt."

"Oh," Yuuki said taking the man's hand, "Nice to meet you. I'm-"

"Yeah, Yuuki, I know. I've heard all about you. They call you a musical prodigy you know?" Daine said interrupting Yuuki.

Yuuki blushed a little, "T-they do?"

Daine grinned in response. He picked up one of Yuuki's duffle bags and threw the strap over his shoulder, "Let's get going. The others are dying to meet you."

Yuuki nodded and stumbled after Daine who was already walking ahead of him.

-------------------

Miyon readjusted the collar on her shirt. She hadn't changed out of her work clothes yet but she had wanted to go to the theatre instead of heading home. Home was too quiet. Her tennis shoes padded lightly across the pavement as she made her way to the small building. A sign across the top of the building read, 'Hippopotamus'. Miyon had never understood that. Why name a theatre after a freaky looking animal? Directly underneath the name it said, 'Featuring originals from up and coming playwrights'. A smaller sign on the front door had a time table for when they were putting on certain plays. Miyon didn't take the time to read over it, she just pushed through the wooden swinging door and entered.

"Sorry, we're not op-" The girl who had been speaking stopped when she looked up to see Miyon. "Oh! Mi, how're you dear?"

Miyon smiled, "Hey Shelly."

Shelly had short blonde hair that curled in around her face she had some bangs but she always kept them bobby pinned to her hair so they stayed out her face. Her eyes were a soft grey-lavender.

Shelly knew Miyon pretty well and she knew that she only came to the Hippopotamus straight after work without calling when she was upset. Shelly also knew that Miyon wanted to be distracted from whatever it was that was upsetting her.

"Want a drink?" She asked walking over to the kitchen. It was a dinner theatre so they had a kitchen.

Miyon didn't need to answer; she sat herself down at the closest table to her as Shelly disappeared into the kitchen.

She came back carrying two cokes and sat down across from Miyon.

Miyon took the cup in her hands as Shelly rambled about how each of the plays had been doing and such.

"Shells?" Miyon said quietly. Shelly instantly shut her mouth, knowing that now, Miyon wanted to talk. "Yuuki left." Just saying the words brought on a new wave of sadness.

"What do you mean dear?"

"He got accepted into a band and he had to move to America." Miyon told her putting her chin down on the table.

"Oh, dear…when?"

"This morning."

Shelly sighed and patted Miyon's arm, "Oh, honey, I'm sorry."

-----------------

As soon as Daine opened the door, Yuuki was immediately bombarded by band members. Daine easily dispelled the group that had formed around Yuuki with a wave of his hand.

Daine pulled off his hat and glasses and tossed them aside. As he pulled the hat off, his hair bounced up into spikes. His eyes were pitch black, just like his hair, "Okay, everyone, as I'm sure you already know, this is Yuuki, our new addition to the band."

"Hi." Yuuki mumbled slightly uncomfortable that everyone's eyes were on him.

"Yuuki, I this is Seth" Daine said. "He's our drummer."

Seth had long dark brown hair that was pulled back into a messy ponytail. His eyes were a surprising yellow and, to be honest, Yuuki was pretty frightened by him.

"Our bassist is Kiata." Daine said redirecting Yuuki's attention to another band member.

Kiata was very cat-like. His hair was a sandy-blonde, orange color; it was all messy and ruffled. His eyes were an olive green and they looked like cat eyes strangely enough. He also had triangle tattoos on his jawbone that gave the illusion of whiskers.

"This is Vinn," Daine said pointing out a boy with bright green hair. That's right green. It honestly looked like this guy was growing grass on his head especially with the way his short hair was spiked straight up. His eyes were also spring green which just made his whole appearance more surreal. "He's our second main singer and also our main lyricist."

Daine pointed to the only girl in the group, "This is Alyssa."

"Call me Lyssa." She affirmed before Daine could continue. Her hair was black and came down to just below her ears. It fell down and covered her right eye but Yuuki could tell from her left that her eyes were grey.

"She's our lead guitarist."

"So," Lyssa said now that all the introductions were done, "You too tired to throw in a quick practice?"

"No." Yuuki said too eager to play to worry about sleep.

"Sounds good then, let's do a cover since I doubt Yuuki knows any of our originals."

"Actually I do." Yuuki walked over to his piano. He had sent it here a few days before he arrived and he was so happy to be reunited with it. He ran his hand across it as he walked around to the bench.

"What?" Lyssa asked.

"I downloaded a few of your songs and I learned them."

A grin crossed Kiata's face, "I love this guy! I told you he'd be perfect!" he threw his arm over Yuuki's shoulder.

Vinn rolled his eyes at Kiata, "We _all _picked Yuuki."

Kiata threw his arms in the air, "Sure, sure, claim him now that you know he's a genius."

Daine ignored Kiata, "So, what songs do you know kid?"

"My favorite is '_Lonely Grave'_."

Lyssa jumped up and down, "Yay! I wrote that one!"

"Kay," Daine said grabbing his microphone, "_Lonely Grave _it is."

Lyssa grabbed her guitar and started the first few chords then Kiata came in with the base. The pounding of the drums became intermixed with the rest and then it was Yuuki's turn to bring in the piano. He had picked this song because of its beautiful piano solo and he planned on maybe, showing off a little.

Right on cue, Daine started with the lyrics:

"How can I trust my memories?

The mind is so easily tricked

So easily deceived

As I lay in my crypt

Decaying and diseased

Only room for one truth

I'm alone

Digging my own grave

Cold as stone

I try to be brave."

Daine had such a beautiful voice. It was like silk. Smooth, soft and gentle yet strong. It was one of those voices that you didn't just hear, but you _felt_.

After a short music break, Daine started the chorus and Vinn sang in the background.

"Dig

Dig

I'm digging my own grave

Dig

Dig

I just wish

You were hear to dig it with me

But I'm alone

All I've got is my shovel

And I'm dig, dig, digging my grave."

Vinn's voice was a lot rougher than Daine's; he had one of those voices that could shake your soul. When his voice and Daine's mingled in the air it created a beautiful harmony.

Before re-singing the chorus, Daine glanced over at Yuuki who looked back confidently. It was almost time for his solo and he knew that Daine was using this as a way to test him.

Once Daine hit the last note of the chorus, Yuuki started in on the piano. His well-trained fingers bounced lightly over the keys. He hadn't changed the notes from their original exactly but he _had_ spiced them up a bit by throwing in a few extra notes and more complex sequences.

Daine flashed Yuuki a grin as he finished his solo. Yuuki took that to mean he did a good job and Daine turned back to the microphone to sing the next verse.

"Only one thing is real

Only one thing

I can be sure

You were once here

With me

We used to be together

It used to be different

But that line has been tethered

Now I'm beaten and bent

And all I can do is dig."

Daine continued with Vinn by singing the chorus one last time.

As the song came to an end Yuuki couldn't stop his lips from forming into a smile. This felt so right playing in a real band. It was like a dream come true.

But still something was missing and Yuuki knew what that something was.

_Miyon._

------

**Review please! Like I said, I'll continue if you like it.**

**also, I thought I should mention that I won't be updating as often as I did with my last story because of school and stuff. **

**By the way I wrote those song lyrics **


	3. The Insomniac and Sleeping Beauty

**Thank all you guys so much for the reveiws! I would do all the reveiws right now but I'm in a huge rush so I'm going to have to skip it. Anyway, thank you guys. **

**Chapter three: **The Insomniac and Sleeping Beauty

* * *

Miyon shifted her position in her bed and pulled her pillow over her head trying to block out the annoying beeping of her alarm clock. Finding that her efforts were in vain, she gave in and dragged herself out of bed flipping off her alarm as she went. Miyon was normally a morning person but she hadn't slept very well last night for some reason.

"Yuuki," Miyon called leaving her room, "Yuuki, time to get up!" When there was no reply Miyon pulled Yuuki's bedroom door opened, "Yuuki?"

He wasn't there.

"Yuuki?" Miyon asked again starting to get hysterical. "Yuuki!" she ran off to the living room and grabbed up the phone quickly dialing her friend's number.

There was a tired mumbled response as the other line picked up.

"Shelly!" Miyon cried into the phone.

"Mi? What's wrong?" Shelly asked suddenly awake.

"Have you seen Yuuki? I can't find Yuuki!"

There was a sigh of relief on the other line, "Oh, dear, you scared me half to death!" she sighed again, "Yuuki is in America remember?"

"Oh." Miyon said feeling her heart slow back to its normal pace, "Right."

"Sorry Honey."

"Bye Shells." Miyon replaced the phone back on the receiver. She felt ridiculous, how could she forget that Yuuki didn't live with her anymore?

Miyon sighed as she strolled across the carpet wondering if she'd ever get used to not having him around. It was either that or Shelly was just going to have to get used to her calling every morning in hysterics.

--------------

Miyon pulled her shoes off as she walked in to her apartment after work. She flipped on her computer as she walked past it to go to the kitchen.

After pulling the refrigerator door open and surveying the contents she decided that she wasn't really hungry and went to back to her computer to check her e-mail.

Miyon's heart jumped when she saw that she had a message from Yuuki.

_Hey, Miyon! How're you doing?_

_I met all the other band members, they're all so cool! (Except for maybe, Seth, he's pretty scary) but I really want you to meet them all! You'd like them. _

_So how've things been with you? Tell me everything you've done since the moment I left. I mean it. You know, I couldn't wake up this morning. I've gotten so used to you waking me up that I can't get up with out you! Talk to me soon!_

_P.S. I attached my new phone number to the end of this message. _

_-Yuuki_

Miyon copied down the number before hitting the 'reply' button at the top of the screen. She thought for a second before typing her reply.

_Hey Yuuki, great to hear from you!_

_I'm fine. I haven't been doing anything out of the ordinary…_

She wondered if she should tell him about what had happened that morning but decided against it.

_Hey, you know how you always used to play violin at night until I fell asleep? Well, I've gotten so used to that that now I can't sleep without it. _

_If this keeps up, I'll be an insomniac and you'll be sleeping beauty. Lol._

_I'd love to meet all your band members but since I'm not there in America, how about you tell me all about them? Talk to ya later!_

_-Miyon_

Miyon hit send then shut off her computer.

--------------------

Yuuki chuckled at the sleeping beauty comment and typed up his response.

_They're really hard to describe…I'll send you some pictures sometime! _

_-Sleeping Beauty _

"Little full of yourself aren't you?" Yuuki jumped at the sound of Kiata's voice. The cat boy leaned over to see the laptop screen better, "do you always refer to yourself as a beauty?"

Yuuki stifled a laugh as he hit the send button, "this coming from _you_?" He asked raising an eyebrow at Kiata over his shoulder.

"Hey! I can call myself sexy because I _am_ sexy!" Kiata said standing up straight and putting a hand on his hip.

Yuuki laughed and rolled his eyes, "Suuuuure you are."

"Don't hate!" Kiata called over his shoulder as he exited the room, purposely swinging his hips as he walked.

Yuuki just shook his head and wondered what Miyon would have said if she was with him. She'd probably yell out his name all embarrassed then end up doubled over in laughter. Yuuki sighed, he missed Miyon's laugh. Reading 'lol' on a computer screen just wasn't the same…

"Yo! Kid!" Yuuki turned to see Daine standing in the doorway. "You up for some practice?"

Yuuki nodded and followed Daine out to the living room where they had all their equipment set up. Everyone around here sure practiced a lot…not that Yuuki minded, at least it keep his mind off Miyon…for a little while anyway.

* * *

**Okay, Sorry that this chapter is so short. The next will be longer, I promise. **

**Review please!**


	4. Alcohol is Bad

"Miyoooon

**Okay, first let me start off by saying I'm sooooo sorry this took so long to post. I lost internet access for a few months so I couldn't get anything up. But I'm back and I already have up to the ninth chapter written so I should be posting them pretty fast. **

**Chapter Four: **Alcohol is Bad

"Bell!" Shelly screeched at Miyon, "You're time has come!"

Miyon tore across the stage with Shelly in hot pursuit.

"Get back here traitor!" Shelly yelled trying to keep up with the quick girl.

Miyon glanced over her shoulder at her pursuer, "No, please, Jules, you've got it all wrong! Just listen to-Ah!" Miyon squeaked at she slipped on the wood flooring and fell on her back. Before she could scramble up, Shelly was standing over her, "Now. You. Pay." She said glaring down at her friend.

Miyon looked up at Shelly horrified, "No, Jules please don't-" Shelly placed her foot on Miyon's stomach so the girl couldn't get up, "Please don't hurt me!"

"And alas," Shelly said dramatically, "the woman she had known to be her friend betrayed her. For that, only one punishment would suffice. And so, she drew her sword from the hilt and stared down into the face of her best friend." Shelly mimed drawing a sword out, "'and with this blade, Bell'" She said holding her invisible sword to Miyon's throat, "'I'll cut out your heart as you did with mine.'"

"But, what Julie never understood was that all Bell did was out of love, and so graciously she accepted her death because if it would make Julie happy, Bell was willing to give it to her. She was willing to give her life for the best friend she'd ever had." Miyon said taking over as the dramatic narrator.

Shelly laughed as she backed away from Miyon and gave her and hand up, "Man, I miss that play."

Miyon nodded allowing Shelly to pull her back up, "That one's always been one of my favorites."

"What was that?" Miyon and Shelly turned to see that someone had been watching them.

"Oh," Miyon said embarrassed, "It was a scene from one of my plays. It's called 'Secret Gift'…well, I mean, we were just messing around, it's really a dramatic scene…"

"Well," The man said, "despite the bad acting, I like what I saw. Do you think I could see the whole thing?"

"Yeah! Sure! I've been thinking about putting it on again here." Shelly said.

The man smiled, "Good to hear. Let me know when you do." He handed Miyon a card before strolling out of the Hippo.

"That was odd…" Shelly said, "Doesn't he realize that were closed-" Shelly was interrupted by Miyon's gasp.

"Oh. My. God. That was a publisher!"

Shelly gasped and grabbed the card from Miyon, "What? No way!" sure enough, the card verified that he was a publisher for playwrights. His name was 'Chev Garland' and… Shelly gasped again, "He owns a theatre!"

"No way! Which one?" Miyon asked bouncing up and down in excitement. Shelly held the card out so Miyon could see, "The Silver Lining?!"

"_The _Freaking Silver Lining!" Shelly said nodding her head vigorously, "_The _most popular theatre in town!"

"OHMYGOD this is SUPERFANTABULOUS!" Miyon squealed again jumping up and down.

"Damn," Shelly said looking at the card, "We should on bad interpretations of your plays more often."

Yuuki's hair was stuck to his face with sweat and he was out of breath but there was a huge grin on his face.

"So?" Vinn asked, "How'd you like your first gig?"

"Best experience of my life!" Yuuki said wiping his sleeve across his sweaty forehead.

"Yeah," Vinn agreed, "It never gets old." The cheer of the crowd was starting to die down now that the show was over and the whole band was backstage.

"You did great Yuuki." Daine said giving Yuuki a pat on the back.

"Ready to meet the fans?" Lyssa asked.

Yuuki nodded, "Let's do it."

Lyssa nodded to their body guard, "Let 'em in." The large, burly man left and returned a few seconds later with two girls following behind. Both girls were wearing BeAt tee-shirts and had backstage passes hanging from their necks. Upon seeing the band, they both squealed and bombarded the group with hugs and compliments and things to sign.

"You know what?" one of the girls said to Yuuki, "I was really depressed when I found out that Guy quit the band but you're so good!" Guy was BeAt's previous pianist.

"T-thank you." Yuuki said blushing.

"Yeah!" the other girl agreed, "Totally good!" She held out her autograph book to Yuuki.

After lots of hugs and kisses and signatures the two girls left and the body guard escorted someone else in. She was a girl with pink hair held up in pigtails and bright green eyes.

She squealed, "Oh my god! I'm Kimmi, your biggest fan!" she ran over and glomped Daine, practically knocking him over in the process. "I think you have the greatest voice!" She turned to Vinn, "You too!" She tackled him into a hug next. "And the guitarist Lyssa!" she pulled Lyssa into a hug, "And of course, Seth, the drummer." She went to hug him but he glared and her and she wisely backed away, "And the bassist Kiata!" She hugged him and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. "And…Yuuki," She didn't a move to hug Yuuki; instead she glared at him, "The unworthy pianist." She spat.

All the band members stared at her in shock. She had turned from chirpy and excited to cold in a second, "Why don't you just go back home and leave BeAt as they belong."

"And…How do they belong?" Yuuki asked.

"Without you." Kimmi said snidely.

"Hey!" Lyssa defended, "Watch what you say!"

Vinn held Lyssa back, "Relax Lyssa."

"No! Yuuki's part of this band now. You can't get off insulting him."

"Maybe it's best if you leave." Daine said to Kimmi.

Kimmi held her hands up, "I'm just saying that Guy belongs in this band and Yuuki doesn't."

"You don-"

Lyssa was interrupted by Seth, "Don't butt in where you don't belong." Seth said standing over Kimmi and glaring down at her.

Kimmi snorted, "That's just what I was going to say to Yuuki."

Seth punched the wall right next to Kimmi, making her jump, "Get out." he snarled.

Kimmi held her head up high despite the fact that she was shaking and left the band alone.

"You okay Yuuki?" Lyssa asked putting her hand on Yuuki's shoulder.

Yuuki smiled at her, "I'm fine, fine…just a little… surprised."

"Don't think too much about it, it happens sometimes."

Yuuki smiled and shook his head, "Don't worry about it, I'm fine."

"Kay then. Time for the after party!" Kiata cheered throwing his arm around Yuuki's shoulder and leading him out. "We're gonna get soooo wasted!"

Daine cleared his throat.

"Oh, I mean, alcohol is bad." Kiata said as if he was talking to a six year old.

Yuuki rolled his eyes, "Don't worry I don't plan on drinking. I know I'm underage."

"Good baby." Lyssa cooed patting Yuuki on his head.

"This is what I get for being the youngest member." Yuuki mumbled. Then he slapped Lyssa's hand away realizing something, "Hey! You're only a year older than me!"

Daine laughed, "Come on. Limo's waiting."

That caught Yuuki's attention, "Limo?!"

Vinn grinned, "Welcome to our life kid."


	5. Alcohol is Still Bad

"You're being alfully

**Man this story's plot is developing a lot slower than planned…oh well…**

**Chapter Five: **Alcohol is still bad

0o0-o0o-0o0-o0o

The after-party was held in a huge club. The music was pumping loudly from the speakers located in spots all around the dance floor and the place was packed with people. Most of the band members had retired to a quiet VIP room in the back of the club since they had had enough noise during the concert and really didn't want to torture their ears more than necessary. Kiata and Vinn were the only ones who stayed mainly in the club. Lyssa would wander out to the dance floor occasionally but she normally stayed in the back room with Yuuki, Daine, and Seth. At this moment, all of them were in the room just socializing with each other. Yuuki was chatting with Vinn about popular Japanese bands when his cell phone rang. He grabbed his phone from his pocket and flipped it to his ear, "Hello?"

"_Yuuki! You're not busy are you? I know you told me when your concert would be over but the time difference confuses me." _

"Miyon? Yeah, shows over. What's up?"

"_Okay! You won't believe this but a publisher asked to see one of my plays!" _

"No way! Which play?"

"'_Secret Gift', me and Shelly were messing around and doing one of the scenes from it when this publisher, Chev Garland, walked in and asked if he could see the whole play done professionally!" _

"Oh my god, that's amazing! I'm so happy for you Mi!"

"_So how was the show?" _

"Amazing! It's so great to be on stage in a professional gig!"

"_Got any groupies?" _

Yuuki grinned at that, "A few. Although apparently some people I'm unfit to be in the band."

"Although it's so not true!" Lyssa yelled loud enough so Miyon could hear over the phone.

Yuuki could hear Miyon laugh _"Was that Lyssa?" _

"Yeah." Yuuki said smiling, "That's Lyssa."

Lyssa snatched the phone from Yuuki and put it to her ear, "Hey Miyon!"

"_Hey, Lyssa." _

"Aw, you know my name! Does Yuuki talk about me?"

Miyon laughed_, "Yeah." _

"Awww, How cute." Lyssa said holding off Yuuki as he tried to snatch his phone back, "He talks about you too. All the time."

"_Really?" _Miyon blushed

"Yep! You must be quite the cutie!"

"Lyssa!" Yuuki yelled, "Give me back my phone."

Lyssa had to hold the phone far away from her to keep it out of Yuuki's reach. While Lyssa was distracted with keeping Yuuki away, Kiata grabbed the phone.

"Hey babe, Kiata here."

"_Kiata? The cat-boy that thinks he's sexy?" _

"The cat-boy that _is _sexy." Kiata corrected.

Miyon laughed_, "Nice to meet you." _

"Right back at ya. So…what'cha wearing?"

"Kiata!" Yuuki screeched still trying to get at his phone.

Vinn took the phone from Kiata. "Hey there Miyon, ignore Kiata, he's a loser. So how're you?"

"_I'm good. Who's this?"_

"Name's Vinn."

"_Ah. Green hair right?" _

Vinn grinned, "That's me."

"_Nice to meet you."_

"Pleasure's all mine. Here talk to Seth, he's lonely." Vinn tossed the phone to Seth before Yuuki could grab it.

"_Hello, Seth." _

"Hey." Was all Seth said.

"_Yuuki told me you don't talk much…" _

"Yuuki's right."

"_Daine's the only one left right? Can I talk to him?" _

Seth handed the phone over to Daine.

"Hey Miyon."

"_Daine, nice to meet you. Yuuki looks up to you, you know?" _

"Does he?" Daine asked raising his eyebrows at Yuuki who was being held back by Vinn.

"_Yep! He's gonna kill me for telling you this but he said that you seem really confident…oh, he also said that you have an amazing voice, which you do."_

"You've heard some of our songs?"

"_A few from before Yuuki joined. I listened when he was practicing." _

"Yeah? Our new CD is coming out in a few months."

"_Oh yeah? Send me a copy." _

"Will do. Alright so Yuuki's about to explode if I don't give him back the phone."

"_See ya." _

"Bye." Daine said handing the phone back to Yuuki.

"Sorry about that Miyon."

Miyon laughed, _"Don't be. That was fun. Alright well it's getting really late over here, I'd better get to bed." _

"Need me to play the violin?" Yuuki joked.

Miyon giggled, _"Thanks but I don't want to keep you away from your party." _

"Kay, bye Miyon and congrats on the publisher."

"_Thanks. Bye Yuuki." _

"Night." Yuuki said before hanging up the phone. When he looked up everyone was staring at him. "What?" he asked.

"You've got it bad!" Kiata said grinning.

"What!"

Vinn laughed, "Trust me, you'll live a happier life if you just ignore him."

"Hey!" Kiata protested.

0o0-o0o-0o0-o0o-0o0

"Alright, I'm holding the auditions for 'Secret Gift' tonight. You wanna come?" Shelly asked Miyon as she sat down on the couch.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world. What time?" Miyon asked digging through her fridge for a soda.

"From five to eight, although I doubt it'll last that long."

"Oh! I have to work till six so I'll be a little late." Miyon said tossing Shelly a coke.

Shelly caught the can, "That's fine."

Miyon took a seat next to Shelly on her couch, "I still can't believe I might get published."

"Be-lieve it girl! You deserve it."

o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-

"You seem quiet." Lyssa said approaching Yuuki. By this point all the band members had ventured out of the confines of the VIP room and were mingling with the crowd. Vinn had even somehow convinced Seth to join the party.

Yuuki looked up, "Oh…yeah, I was just…thinking…"

"'Bout what?"

"That fan…"

"You mean Kimmi? I told ya, don't worry about her. You're an amazing pianist."

Yuuki shook his head, "No, I was just thinking about how all you guys defended me."

"Oh, well, yeah, you're one of us now. We look out for each other."

"…even Seth…" Yuuki looked up at Lyssa, "I though he hated me."

"Actually that surprised me too. Seth seems to…kind of…hate everyone…I don't know though, Vinn's the only one who understands him."

"Vinn? Why Vinn?"

Lyssa cocked her head at Yuuki, "Didn't you know? They're brothers."

"Really?!"

"Yeah, I know they look nothing alike and their personalities are like opposites but they understand each other more than anyone else can."

"…wow, I had no idea…"

"Yeah, Vinn doesn't really mention it that much since Seth was part of the band first and he doesn't want people to think that he got in just because his brother was in."

"Hey!" Kiata's voice burst through Yuuki's and Lyssa's conversation, "Who wants to play a drinking game?" His voice was slightly slurred and Yuuki could tell that he was already drunk. "Yuuki!" Kiata ran up to Yuuki and threw his arms around the raven-haired boy's shoulders from behind. "Play with me Yuuki!"

Daine pulled Kiata off of Yuuki and rolled his eyes as the cat-boy lazily leaned on him. "Oh," Kiata said, "I mean. Alcohol is very, very, go- I mean bad." He said waving his drink at Yuuki.

"We'd better get home before this guy drinks himself into a coma." Daine said as Kiata shifted his weight off of Daine's shoulder, lost his balance and tumbled forward onto the floor. Daine shook his head, "Alright, I'll get Kiata out to the limo. You and Lyssa tell Vinn and Seth that we're leaving okay?"

Yuuki nodded as Daine helped up Kiata who was now laughing uncontrollably.

"Hey." Lyssa said to Yuuki as she led him across the large dance floor, "You know that our international tour starts in a few weeks. I just found out that in Japan, we got booked in this place called Lavender Center. You know the place?"

Something in Lyssa's voice told Yuuki that she already knew the answer to that question, "Yes, I know it! It's only a little while away from where I live-er, used to live."

"Right, well I was wondering if you think Miyon would like to go to our show since it's so close to where she lives and all."

"Absolutely! She would love to!"

Lyssa winked at Yuuki over her shoulder, "Good, 'cause I already reserved her a backstage pass."

Yuuki shook his head smiling, "Lyssa, you're the best."

Lyssa smiled at Yuuki, "I know."

0o0-o0o-0o0-o0o-0o0

**Review**


	6. Let This Violin Express My Words

"Lyssa

**Okay before I start this chapter I would like to thank KamichamaKarinlover25 who I think is the only person still reading this story. You Rock! **

**Chapter Six: **Let this violin express my words

0o0-o0o-0o0-o0o

Miyon let out the breath that she didn't even know she had been holding as the last act of 'Secret Gift' came to a closing. She'd been watching Chev through the whole play, trying to decipher his expression but the whole time his face had stayed entirely blank. Miyon's heart was pounding, this could be her big break, this was a once in a lifetime opportunity. She took a deep breath and swiftly made her way to Chev's table.

Chev looked up as she approached, "Ah, Ms. Yi, am I correct?"

Miyon took the seat in front of Chev, "Yes, Mr. Garland."

"Alright," Chev said leaning on the table, "Well, let's not beat around the bush. I'd like to put your play on at the Silver Lining."

Miyon bit her lip to stop herself from screaming, "Really?"

"Yeah, I'll put it on for one night then, depending on the crowd size and feedback, I'll see if I'd put it on again."

"Okay," Miyon said standing up and holding out her hand to Chev, "Well thank you very much!"

"Here," Chev said standing up also and handing Miyon a note pad and pen, "Give me your number and I'll call you to let you know how things work out."

Miyon scribbled down her number before handing the notebook back to Chev. She shook his hand again, "Thank you!" She said one last time before running to the back of kitchen to meet up with Shelly.

"Shelly!" She screamed practically knocking over her friend, "He's gonna put on my superfantabolous play!" She exclaimed almost to tears by this point.

0o0-o0o-0o0-o0o

Yuuki was up earlier than anyone else that morning. It was unusual for him- especially without having Miyon around to wake him up- to be up this early. He sat at his piano and ran his fingers across the keys, not really playing anything in particular just enjoying the sound of the notes in the quiet house. He suddenly jumped when he heard his cell phone ring, startled by the abrupt noise.

He flipped his phone to his ear, "Hello?"

"_Yuuuuki! 'Secret Gift' is gonna be playing at the 'Silver Lining'!" _The cheery voice on the other end exclaimed.

Yuuki couldn't quite explain it but for some reason, this news depressed him a little. Sure, he was happy for her and all but…shouldn't he be there for all the big moments in her life instead of hearing the results over the phone? He was her best friend after all. Yuuki wiped these thoughts from his mind and tried to sound happy, "That's great Mi, congrats."

Of course, Miyon knew him too well to be fooled by that, "_Yuuki? What's wrong?" _she asked, her voice laced with concern.

"Nothing. Sorry Mi, just tired," he lied, "it's still early over here."

"_Oh, sorry, did I wake you or something?"_

"Um, yeah, don't worry about it though."

"_Kay, well, I'll let you go. Bye."_

"Talk to ya later Mi," Yuuki said before hanging up. He tossed the phone onto the table top and wandered back over to his piano but before he took a seat on the bench, something caught his eye. He got up and grabbed his violin from the other side of the room. It had been awhile since he'd played this instrument. It had always been Miyon's favorite sound.

Yuuki rested the wooden violin on the crook of his shoulder. He didn't realize until he had started playing how much he had missed the mournful cry of his violin. The melancholy sound seemed to match his mood at the moment which was inspiring to Yuuki.

In a matter of time he found himself composing a slow song that seemed to represent everything he was feeling. He started the song up again from the beginning so he could work on perfecting the melody.

"I can't keep track of the time."

Yuuki suddenly stopped playing and swung around to see who was singing. Lyssa was standing not far from him leaning against the wall and watching him intently almost as if in a trance.

"Sorry," Lyssa said shaking herself out of the trance, "I didn't mean to startle you."

"What was that you were singing?"

Lyssa blushed slightly, "Sorry, I was just listening to the melody and I was trying to put words to it."

Yuuki just blinked at her still surprised that she had been listening.

"Go ahead play it again." Lyssa insisted.

Yuuki started the song up again and Lyssa joined in with her lyrics.

"I can't keep track of the time

Was it this night or the night before

That I walked out the door?

Either way, it's been an eternity

Do you even miss me?

'Cause I feel like my life has been ripped away

Would it matter to you either way?

I want to come back

I want to make things right

But I don't know where you are tonight."

Yuuki was surprised how well the words fit exactly what he wanted to express. Lyssa continued singing:

"Is it someone else who your heart desires?

My heart says you love me

But my heart is a liar

Have I missed my chance to become

The one in your dreams

Please give me a sign

Will I be well received?

If I try to make you mine

Like I've always wanted to

'Cause baby, baby, baby

There's nothing I want more than you

And baby, baby, baby

Please just be my baby."

Okay, so maybe not _exactly _what Yuuki was feeling. After all it wasn't like he was _in love_ with Miyon…really, they were just good friends…

Lyssa looked up then, "That's all I have so far."

"That was amazing." Yuuki said.

Lyssa suddenly grinned, "Really? You like it?"

Yuuki nodded.

"Help me work on the rest of the song then we pitch it to Daine and maybe perform it on our tour or something."

Yuuki agreed and Lyssa pulled out a notebook so she could write the music and the lyrics as they went.

0o0-o0o-0o0-o0o

Miyon couldn't help but fidget. Working at a café seemed so boring now that her dream career was coming into view. The excitement was almost too much for her.

"Excuse me." Miyon hear a voice ask from across the counter…a voice that was vaguely…familiar…

Miyon spun around to face her customer, "How may I help y-" she suddenly recognized the girl standing in front of her. Dirty blonde hair…big green eyes…it had to be-

--tbc

**Review**

**That song is actually two verses longer…I could send the whole thing to you if you really want to read it all but it's not really that important to the story or anything. Oh and once again it was written by me. **


	7. Reunion

**Chapter Seven: **Reunion

0o0-o0o-0o0-o0o

Miyon practically hopped on the counter and tackled the girl down, "Karin-chan!"

"M-Miyon?!" the girl gasped in disbelief. "My god, I haven't seen you since high school! How have things been?"

"Let's go for a walk." Miyon untied her apron and tossed it to one of the girls behind the counter, "Cover my shift," she yelled to the girl and left the café with Karin before the startled girl could even reply.

"I've been great." Miyon said answering Karin's question, "What about you?"

Karin shrugged, "Can't complain. So what've you been up to?"

Miyon started them walking, "Well, I still write plays. As a matter of fact, one of mine is going to be put on at the Silver Lining."

Karin squealed, "How exciting! When? I wanna go see it!"

"Not sure about details yet. So, anyway, do you see any of the other people we used to hang out with at all?"

"I talk to Himeka-chan and Kazune and Micchi all the time!" Karin informed her, "You and Yuuki are the only ones I haven't seen in awhile, speaking of which, how is Yuuki? I take it you still talk to him?"

A kind of sadness flashed across Miyon's face, "Sort of, he lives in America now."

Karin's eyebrows shot up, "America! What's he doing there?"

"He's in a band." Miyon said, "So, Kazune and Micchi?" Miyon asked wanting to change the subject.

Karin nodded, "Yep, they're both the same as ever." Karin rolled her eyes.

Miyon caught Karin's hand and held it up so she could see the ring shining on Karin's third finger, "So which one's your hubby?" she asked quirking an eyebrow at her friend.

Karin blushed quickly retracting her hand, "Kazune actually… We're engaged."

This little bit of information sent Miyon squealing and rambling off millions of questions.

0o0-o0o-0o0-o0o

Lyssa glanced over at Yuuki as she wrote down the last few words to the song. She tapped her pen against the pad of paper that was in her lap, "Hey, Yuuki, you wrote this song for Miyon didn't you?"

Yuuki glanced up sharply, "What?"

"You really miss her don't you?" Lyssa said sympathetically.

"I don't think of her like that." Yuuki said blushing slightly.

Lyssa held her hands up, "Never said you did. But it must be hard for you to never see her."

"I'll see her when we tour to Japan in a week." Yuuki said staring down at his violin instead of at Lyssa.

Lyssa sighed, "You know what I me-"

"Yeah! Of course I miss her like hell!"

Lyssa wasn't even slightly off-put by Yuuki's sudden outburst, "You know. This band is a great opportunity for you and all but you're really talented and you could find as job as a musician in Japan easily."

"So?"

"So, sometimes you have to sacrifice things for love."

"I don't love her."

"Sure, whatever. Just think about what I'm saying. If you really miss her that much." Lyssa stood to leave not expecting a response from Yuuki.

"I doubt she misses me." Yuuki mumbled not intending for Lyssa to hear.

Lyssa flipped around on Yuuki then, "Alright Mr. Drama Queen." Lyssa said snatching Yuuki's cell phone from the table top. She flicked the cell phone opened, found Miyon's number and called her.

"What're you doing?" Yuuki asked suspiciously.

Lyssa didn't answer as the phone rang in her ear.

The line picked up on the other end, _"Hello?"_

"Yeah, hey, Miyon, it's Lyssa."

"_Oh, um, Lyssa, hey, what's going on?" _

"Yuuki's going all emo on me. Could you please just tell him you miss him before he throws himself out a window?" Lyssa put her speaker phone and held the cell out so Yuuki could hear her response.

"_What?! Lyssa what the hell are you talking about? Of course I miss Yuuki! Yuuki? Can you hear me? If you jump out a window I swear I'll kill you!" _

Lyssa had to laugh at that and even Yuuki cracked a smile.

"I miss you too, Mi." Yuuki yelled loud enough for Miyon to hear.

"_You'd better! Oh and Karin's with me right now and she says she misses you too." _

"Karin!"

"_Yep, I ran into her at the café and guess what? She and Kazune are getting married! You're going to be here around that time for your tour so you'd better come to the wedding. The whole group will be there and we all miss you so much!" _

It took Yuuki a second to swallow all that information, "Wait, wait, wait, she's marrying _Kazune_!"

"_Jealous?" _

"What? No! Why would I be jealous of Kazune? Why the hell would I want to marry _Karin_?"

"_Well, you've never had that great of taste in girls." _ Yuuki could hear Karin shouting protests in the background.

Yuuki chuckled, "Hey, Mi, you're going to my concert right? Did you get your backstage pass yet?"

"_What? Backstage pass?! You got me a backstage pass!" _

"Lyssa did."

"Welcome." Lyssa input.

Miyon giggled, "_Why is someone always listening to our conversations?"_

Yuuki glanced at Lyssa meaningfully, "There's no privacy here."

Lyssa just stuck her tongue out at Yuuki.

"_Anyway, let's make a deal. I'll go to your show if you to Karin's wedding." _

"I was going to go to Karin's wedding regardless but sure, deal."

"Kay, got to go but see ya then," Miyon was talking really fast now, "Oh and Karin says 'hi' and also, no need to get depressed. Enjoy you're time with the band while you can 'cause as soon as you come back to Japan, I'm gonna kidnap you and you may not see them again."

Yuuki laughed, "Can't wait."

"Oh and if you start contemplating jumping out a window again just call me kay? I miiiiiiiiiiss yooooooouuuu." Miyon said prolonging her words.

"Miss ya too, Mi."

0o0-o0o-0o0-o0o

**Review… please?**


	8. It's good to be Back

**Chapter Eight: **It's good to be back

0o0-o0o-0o0-o0o

Yuuki almost couldn't believe it. Between playing shows in England, after-concert parties in France, and being attack by a mob of fans in Scotland, Yuuki had completely lost track of time and now he was surprised that he was setting up the stage for his show in Japan. He'd been so busy that he hadn't even gotten the chance to see Miyon or anyone else.

"Yuuuuuki!" Lyssa said practically jumping up onto Yuuki's back, "Daine wants to hear our song! Let's go pitch!"

"What?" Yuuki asked, "Why now?"

"If he likes it, we'll play it for this show."

Yuuki raised his eyebrows at Lyssa suspiciously, why was she suddenly so interested in this? Yuuki didn't have a chance to voice his concerns; Lyssa grabbed his hand and pulled him away.

"Wait, Lyssa, I don't even have my viol-" Yuuki was interrupted by Lyssa shoving his violin at him. "What? But when did yo-"

"Play now, talk later." She said as she pulled him to where Daine was waiting.

Yuuki sighed figuring he wouldn't be able to get a word in anyway and started playing the melody.

0o0-o0o-0o0-o0o

Miyon was bursting with excitement as she hopped into the limo. Everyone else was already there.

"You guys ready for the concert of a lifetime?!" Miyon cheered. They all shouted back their varying responses.

Miyon laughed as she slid in next to Micchi. As soon as the limo started up so did their conversation. With all the catching up they were doing, the limo ride seemed to go by really fast and in a matter of time they were at the concert and BeAt was emerging onto the stage.

"Yuuuuuuuki!" Miyon screamed over the crowd when the raven-haired boy walked out onto the stage. He flashed Miyon a smile before setting himself down at his piano. All the girls around Miyon started squealing sure that it was them he was smiling at. Miyon just laughed to herself.

After the first five or six songs, Miyon was hoarse from screaming but that didn't stop her from cheering through the rest of the show.

Just when people thought the show was over, Daine strolled back out on stage and took the microphone from the stand.

"All right guys." He spoke with a perfect Japanese accent, "We're gonna do something a little different this show. Our lead guitarist Lyssa teamed up with our new pianist Yuuki and wrote a song that we're going to premier for you guys right now!" Daine handed the microphone over to Lyssa who had now joined him on the stage with Yuuki.

Lyssa waited for the crowd to calm down then she nodded to Yuuki who started playing on his violin.

"This is for you Miyon!" Lyssa called out into the audience.

So that's why she waited for today to pitch the song. It took of all Yuuki's concentration to not slip on the notes of the song; he made a mental note to kill Lyssa once they were off stage.

Miyon blushed as she listened to the lyrics that were floating along Lyssa's soft voice.

Karin leaned over Miyon's shoulder and whispered, "Um, did I miss something?"

The sound of Karin's voice brought Miyon out of the trance that the song had put her in. Somewhere in the background Daine was thanking the audience and people were getting up to leave. Miyon shook her head and stood up grabbing Karin's arm as she did, "Come on," She said dragging Karin around the side of the stage, "Let's see if I can sneak you backstage." Micchi, Himeka, and Kazune followed close behind.

0o0-o0o-0o0-o0o

"Lyssa!" Yuuki shouted as soon as he got offstage, "What were you thinking?! Why would you say that that song was for Miyon?"

Lyssa glanced back at him innocently, "Wasn't it?"

"Lyssa." Yuuki growled, "I am not in love with Miyon."

"Sure, sure," Lyssa said shrugging him off.

--

After arguing with the body guard for half an hour, Miyon finally got herself and the others backstage.

She practically jumped into Yuuki's arms when she saw him. She was sure that it looked weird especially after that song but she didn't care; it had been so long since she'd seen him and it wasn't really awkward since all the others joined in the hug.

"Oh my god, all you guys are here." Yuuki said looked around at the group, "I can't believe it, how've you guys been?"

Everyone gave him a quick three second summary then went around to meet the rest of the band.

"Miyon!" Lyssa cheered grabbing the girl in a tight hug, "How nice to finally meet you in person! You're so gorgeous!"

Miyon blushed, "Nice to meet you too Lyssa."

"This is so great!" Lyssa said holding Miyon out at arms length, "I feel like I already know you!"

"Same here Lyssa." Miyon smiled.

"Oh but what am I doing? I'm sure you want some alone time with Yuuki."

"What? I-" Miyon didn't have a chance to finish her sentence, she was shoved out the door with Yuuki.

Yuuki rolled his eyes and growled, "That girl's gonna be the death of me."

"She seems to really like you." Miyon noted.

"Lyssa gives that impression to everyone. No matter who she's talking to or what she's talking about she always seems to genuinely care. Probably why the fans like her so much, she makes them feel important."

Miyon was silent for a moment before turning to Yuuki, "Did you really write that song about me?"

A faint blush crossed Yuuki's cheeks, "The song yes, Lyssa's the one who wrote the lyrics."

"Oh," Miyon sighed relief and …

Disappointment…?

Miyon rocked back on her heels annoyed at how awkward the situation was. Things had _never_ been awkward between them before. They had always had a very comfortable friendship. But after spending so much time apart it was kind of anti-climatic to talk about normal, everyday things.

"So, coming to the wedding tomorrow?" Miyon asked Yuuki.

"Sure, I'll be there."

"Oh!" Miyon said as if suddenly remembering something, "So, 'Secret Gift' actually brought a huge crowd and got great reviews! So, Chev Garland is actually going to pay me to write plays for him!"

"Really Mi? That's great!"

"Yeah, it's not a good as getting into a popular world-wide band but…it's a start."

"Oh, come one Miyon, it's fantastic, you'll be known world-wide before the end of this year."

"Sure." Miyon sighed absentmindedly twisting her curly ponytail around her index finger.

"Is something on your mind?"

Miyon sighed again letting her hand drop to her side, "No, it's nothing." But the lyrics to that last song were playing through her mind.

Yuuki looked down at her concern flashing in his eyes, "You okay?"

Miyon suddenly took Yuuki's face in her hands. She ran her thumbs over the deep bags that were under Yuuki's eyes. "You look tired."

Yuuki blushed uncomfortably under Miyon's hands but made no move to pull away, "Oh, yeah, there's not much time to get sleep when you're on tour."

"Oh." Miyon said as her eyes traced over Yuuki's familiar face.

"So, what's your excuse?" Yuuki asked raising his eyebrows at the equally tired looking girl.

Miyon dropped her hands from Yuuki's face, "Just been busy with my job at the café, helping Karin with the wedding and I've been working on a new play."

"A new play? 'Bout what?"

"Okay, well, basically there's this girl who works as a waitress at a café and she loves it. She knows all the regular people and hopes that someday she'll own the café but her mother wants her to become an actress. She had done some acting in local plays and stuff and she liked it but she didn't want to be famous or anything but her mom persuades her so she goes to California and tries to break it in the business. Eventually she does and then she has an affair with her married talent agent but she was never really happy and she just missed the little quaint café. So she plans a trip to go back but her agent books her for a big part in the movie that day. Her mother promises her that if she does this movie then she'll buy the café for her. So she goes to the movie shoot and the set falls on her and she dies. Oh, and turns out the café was bought out by a McDonalds months ago so she never would've gotten it in the first place and her mother knew that."

"Wow, dramatic as ever Miyon."

"So, anyway, moral of the story is, if something makes you happy stick with it." Miyon concluded matter-of-factly putting her hands on her hips.

"Something that makes me happy…" Yuuki murmured looking at Miyon with an indecipherable look in his eyes.

Miyon blushed and looked away uncomfortable at the warm look in Yuuki's eyes, "what?"

Yuuki shook his head as if to dispel his thoughts, "Nothing. Let's go to the after party kay?"

"Kay." Miyon agreed still slightly suspicious but she didn't get a chance to question him since he was already walking away.

0o0-o0o-0o0-o0o


	9. Don't Go

**Okay this is it. This is the chapter that I wrote this whole story for! This is the romancy, fluffy, oh-so cheesy, cliché movie moment. Enjoy. **

**Chapter Nine: **Don't Go

0o0-o0o-0o0-o0o

It all seemed to be over too soon. The concert, the reunion, the after party, the wedding, the showing of 'Secret Gift', it was all so exciting and for Miyon, there was nothing better than having Yuuki back in her life, but nothing last forever and eventually all that had to come to an end and Miyon had to face reality. She would have to watch Yuuki leave her _again_.

So, in this state of mind, she found that it was useless to try to sleep. She was constantly aware that the boy sleeping in the room next to hers was going to leave in a few hours. In just a few hours this apartment would be the lonely, quiet place again and all the liveliness that Yuuki brought with him would be gone.

Miyon sighed; she didn't know why this was so hard for her. She'd said goodbye to him once, shouldn't it be easier the second time? Besides, she knew he'd be back.

But the whole week he was here, it had felt like he'd never left. It was just like it used to be and Miyon didn't want to have to give that up again.

She sighed again and turned on her side. The numbers on her clock at her nightstand were glowing in the faint light of her room. It was already six in the morning she noted. She pulled herself out of bed. Sure it was early, but it wasn't like she was going to get any sleep anyway.

0o0-o0o-0o0-o0o

"Oh," Miyon looked down at her sneakers.

"Are you okay Miyon?" Yuuki asked lifting his friend's chin.

Miyon swallowed hard to keep down her tears, "… I just really wanted to see you off."

"Sorry Mi, but our body guard's not going to let anyone get close, he has to keep away the crowd, no exceptions."

Miyon tried to blink away the stinging in her eyes, "Yeah, I get it."

"So, this is goodbye." Yuuki said.

Miyon swallowed again before looking into Yuuki's eyes, "Goodbye." It took all her concentration to keep her voice from cracking. She was really hoping for something more epic than that but Yuuki turned and left her to go inside the airport.

Miyon bit her lip to keep herself from crying. It shouldn't end this way. She didn't know what she had been expecting and she didn't know why it even bothered her this much. He'd be back. It's not like he was leaving her forever. Still, her life felt so empty without him…

Before she knew what she was doing, Miyon was pushing her way through the screaming crowd inside the airport.

"Yuuki! Yuuki!" She screamed his name over and over even though she doubted that he could hear her over the crowd.

Miyon didn't keep back her tears anymore; she let them run down her face, "Yuuki!" With a burst of energy, Miyon pushed her way past the crowd and shot past the body guard but Yuuki was still walking away. Miyon's vision was blurred with tears and she suddenly realized why this whole thing about Yuuki leaving bothered her so much.

"Yuuki!" Miyon called again but he was just a blur in the distance now. Still she kept running. She tripped on her own shoes and fell forward but she didn't stop calling his name. "Yuuki, Yuuki wait, don't go! I love you!" Miyon struggled to catch her breath, "I love you." She said again, sure now that he was already gone. Back on the plane, soon to be back in America. Living his exciting new life without her while she was making a fool of herself in a public airport, sobbing on her knees and leaning over on her palms.

Slowly, her vision started to come back into focus and she raised her head. She almost stumbled backwards in surprise when she saw Yuuki standing in front of her. He glanced back at his band members and nodded to them. Daine nodded back and led the others out on the plane.

Yuuki reached down and took Miyon arms, pulling her up to her feet and before she knew what was going on, her lips were clasped to his and he was holding her in a tight embrace against his chest. Miyon immediately sunk into the kiss and suddenly nothing else mattered. She was vaguely aware that a crowd of people had formed around them and somewhere in the background she heard people awing and even a few people cheering and the sound of Yuuki's plane taking off.

Wait a second.

Miyon abruptly pulled away from Yuuki, "What do you think you're doing?!" She suddenly yelled.

Yuuki looked at her confused then his hand flew to his mouth, "I'm, I'm sorry, I didn't-"

"No, not that. Why the hell are you still here? You're supposed to be on a plane to America right about now!"

Yuuki looked instantly relieved, "Oh," he glanced back at the gate behind him, "don't worry about it Mi."

"Don't worry!" Miyon broke away from Yuuki and took a step back, she knew she was yelling but she didn't care, "You just missed your flight how can I not-"

"Miyon." Yuuki interrupted with a sigh, "If you find something that makes you happy, stick with it right?" He said quoting Miyon. He closed the distance between them and took Miyon's chin in his hands, "Well, nothing makes me happier than you."

"I love you Yuuki." Miyon murmured barely aware that her lips had formed the words.

A smile flickered across Yuuki's lips "I love you too Mi."

Miyon was entranced by Yuuki's eyes for a second but she was suddenly distracted by cheering. She looked around her and practically jumped out of her skin as she took her surroundings in, "Holy crap, people!"

Yuuki just chuckled, "You can't do anything without making a scene can you?"

Miyon just stared out at the crowd embarrassed, "Well it doesn't help any that you're famous."

Yuuki chuckled again then he took Miyon's hand, "Come on," he said looking deep into the eyes of his beloved, "Let's go home."

0o0-o0o-0o0-o0o

**Stay tuned for the epilogue and if I need remind you again, Review please!**


	10. epilogue

Epilogue

**Epilogue**

0o0-o0o-0o0-o0o

Miyon stumbled behind Yuuki trying to keep up. Yuuki held tightly onto one of her hands so she used the other to rip off her heels so she could run faster. Yuuki pulled her along the sidewalk and made a quick turn to the right hoping to leave behind their pursuers.

He pulled Miyon into the Hippo and locked the doors behind them even though no one seemed to be on their trail any longer. Yuuki plopped himself down at one of the tables and tried to catch his breath.

"I'm sorry." He said to Miyon.

Miyon laughed a little also out of breath and sat down at the table, "You can't help that you're insanely famous."

"But…I really wanted to just have a quiet evening with you."

"It's okay. You didn't know that some fangirl would recognize you. It's not your fault."

"They mobbed us! I just wanted to take you out on a date and we get mobbed!" Yuuki exasperated leaning over the table.

"It's okay Yuuki, really," Miyon reached across the table and took Yuuki's hands, "Don't worry about it."

Yuuki smiled at Miyon and they sat there in a moment of silence. Yuuki suddenly grinned, "Hey, you know, I'm only famous here in Japan…"

Miyon watched Yuuki suspiciously, "What are you thinking?"

"Why don't we go to America?"

Miyon sat up startled, "Serious?!"

"Yeah, Daine and the others have been begging for us to visit."

"Lyssa keeps saying that we should write a musical together." Miyon added thoughtfully.

Yuuki flashed a grin, "So? What d'ya say? Should we drop on by?"

"Yeah! Let's do it!" Miyon said hopping up and down like a child. She suddenly stopped and turned to Yuuki, "But wait…don't you have a concert in a few days? Not to mention your CD signing and-"

Yuuki held up his hands, "I think it's time I take a break."

"But your manager-"

"He'll deal," Yuuki interrupted shrugging, "The reason I quit BeAt was so I could be with you but with this new band I hardly have time to see you and when I do we end up getting mobbed. So let's take a little vacation."

"Okay!" Miyon cheered throwing herself into Yuuki's arms.

"Awww…can I come?" The couple turned to see Shelly watching them from the corner of the room.

"Shells! You little sneak!" Miyon scolded, "How long have you been there?"

"The whole time. Now you two aren't going to go all the way to America and leave little o' me behind?" she asked pouting cutely.

"I kind of planned on it just being me and Mi." Yuuki told her.

"Aw, but I'll be so looooonely without you guuuuys!" She whined, "And I promise I'll be gooood! I'll leave you two alone!"

Miyon glanced at Yuuki shrugging. Yuuki sighed, "Alright, you can come. But," Yuuki added before Shelly went jumping around excitedly, "Make yourself scarce."

"I will, I will, I will, I promise! I've always wanted to go to America!" Shelly squealed.

Yuuki sighed again wrapping his arms around Miyon, "what d'ya say we drop her off in Alaska?" he mumbled in her ear.

Miyon playfully elbowed Yuuki who just chuckled.

0o0-o0o-0o0-o0o

Neither of them where entirely sure how it happened but somehow (cough Shelly cough) the word about Miyon's and Yuuki's little vacation got out and they ended up taking the whole group.

Yuuki sighed miserably as they called three cabs over from the airport. This was supposed to be a trip for just him and Miyon to get some time alone and he didn't even get to sit next to her on the plane since Karin and Kazune were having some sort of argument and made Miyon switch seats with Karin so they wouldn't have to sit together. So he had to spend the whole flight listening to Kazune complain about how stupid Karin was until he finally gave in and apologized to his wife.

Yuuki was glad when they finally got the whole group together at BeAt's house. But between reuniting and catching up, Yuuki still hadn't gotten any time alone with Miyon.

By the time everyone had settled down to sleep, Yuuki was laying in bed awake twisting a little black box around in his palm…

He couldn't take this anymore. He got out of bed being careful not to wake Kazune or Micchi who he was sharing a room with and wandered over to where Miyon was sleeping.

He opened the door as quietly as he could and whispered into the dark, "Miyon?"

He heard someone stir, "Yuuki?" Miyon's familiar voice asked.

"Let's run away." Yuuki said.

"Okay." Miyon agreed and Yuuki chuckled at the way she always went along with anything he said even is she had no idea what he was talking about.

"I'm serious, let's get out here."

He heard the sound of sheets moving and assumed that Miyon was getting out of bed, "I'm in my pajamas."

"Don't worry about it, so am I, let's just go." Yuuki said.

"You two sneaking away?" another familiar voice asked.

"Lyssa," Yuuki said to Miyon's roommate hoping not to wake Shelly, "Do me a fav and make sure the others don't follow us. Please."

"No prob." Lyssa agreed, "Have fun."

Yuuki could practically see her smirking and rolled his eyes.

0o0-o0o-0o0-o0o

Yuuki took Miyon to a nearby park where they could be alone (finally) and look up at the stars.

Miyon rested her head against Yuuki's shoulder, "It's pretty."

"Yeah," Yuuki agreed shifting his weight so he could look her in the eyes. '_now or never_,' he told himself pulling that little black box from his pocket. "Miyon?"

Miyon turned a curious gaze to him, "Yeah?"

Yuuki flipped the top of the box opened and held it out to her, "Will you marry me?"

Miyon stared wide-eyed at the ring for a second before tacking Yuuki down with an ecstatic, "YES!!"

They quickly broke apart when people jumped out from behind them and starting hugging them and offering congratulations. Yuuki spotted Lyssa while being hugged by Karin, Micchi, and Vinn.

"I hate you Lyssa." Yuuki told her but he was too happy to put any real anger behind his words.

She just winked, "Can I sing at the wedding?"

Yuuki just rolled his eyes, "I'm still debating over inviting you."

She knew he was kidding but she pushed anyway, "Hey! If it wasn't for me you two never would've become a couple in the first place! You owe me!"

"Fine, you can sing at the wedding." Yuuki gave in.

"No, not good enough, you have to let me sing at the wedding _and _you have to name your first child after me!"

Yuuki was about to protest but someone stopped him, "Actually I think Alyssa is a pretty name." Miyon said returning to Yuuki's side.

"Fine," Yuuki agreed, "But if it's a boy we're naming him Yuuki Jr."

"Not a chance." Miyon said making a face and shaking her head.

Yuuki pouted in fake disappointment but their argument was quickly forgotten when Miyon leaned in to kiss him.

He smiled, "You're my joy Mi."

Miyon giggled standing up, "Let's get back inside before I freeze to death." She said shuddering against her thin pajamas. Yuuki threw his arms around her shoulders and lead her back inside with the rest of the group following behind.

"We'll never be alone will we?" Yuuki mumbled in Miyon's ear.

"With this group? Hell no!"

Yuuki just chuckled, "Oh well, at least I've got you."

"Always." Miyon added and Yuuki grabbed her hand and took off running in hopes to get away from their crazy friends at least for a few minutes. Miyon just laughed running after him.

The End

**Ew. Yuck. Cheesiest ending ever –headdesk- Oh well… hope you enjoyed my insane amounts of cliché cheesiness. Thank you for reading now review! **


End file.
